regnumfandomcom-20200213-history
Evendim
} | name = Evendim | image = Evendim.jpg | rank = Epic | type = Ghost | location = Rocky Prairie | level = 52 | respawn time = 109 Hours | attack speed = Slow | info = Evendim is an epic boss found in Rock Prairie's Stonehenge structure. His fighting style seems quite balanced (and dreadful), mixing area health and mana drains, powerful normal hits, and very strong close and long range spells. Background Ignis and Syrtis quests tell tales of how Evendim was once a powerful magician when he was mortal. One day his powers of necromancy grew rapidly out of control, and he became a threat to Igneans and Syrtians alike. Determined to defeat him, a powerful Ignean warlock Sultar, organized a small team of heroes with the intention of bringing an end to Evendim's reign of destruction. In what was said to be one of the most epic displays of magic in history, Evendim and Sultar fought each other to the death. In the end, Sultar emerged as the victor. As time passed, Evendim rose again, this time as an undead ghost, and now he seeks revenge for his downfall. Strategy In order to defeat him, players usually take advantage of the directionality of Shade Stroke. Upon attacking Evendim, one player will recieve agro and be the primary target. Other players should stand behind Evendim to avoid taking damage from Shade Stroke. It is essential to have area protection spells such as Mana Pylon, Stars Shield, and Shield Wall to reduce the massive amount of area damage. Additionally, substantial numbers of Barbarians are required to overcome Evendim's regenerative ability with Evendim's Drain Wave. An older tactic is presented below. This strategy was developed during a period of time when spells such as Mana Pylon, Shield Wall and Stars Shield were weaker, and the level cap was level 50. Characters would die faster to the Evendim's area damage, and this strategy reflects the need to avoid this damage. Ranged classes bombard him from all sides to distract him and keep his damage spread out, making him fly back and forth in the area. Warriors have to make runs to attack and quickly retreat in order to avoid being obliterated by aggroing him. It is important to note that if a lot of players stand close together, they become an easy target for him and on top of that they can waste everyone else's efforts by being target of a massive mana and health drain that will completely replenish Evendim's health. Although it is a matter of opinion, because of the coordination needed to fight him, he is sometimes considered to be the hardest boss in the game. Drops and Loot *'Drops:' **Spiritual Essence Amulet **Ring of Undead Touch **Ring of Mighty Energy **Piercing Shard of the Undead **Reaching Grip of the Undead **Evendim's Death Claw **Evendim's Power Sweep **Evendim's Power Strike **Lich King's Venom *'Loot:' **Evendim's Spiritual Gem **Evendim's Spectral Essence **Evendim's Dark Emerald **Evendim's Soul Shard **Evendim's Crystallized Essence **Spellbook Fragment Skills Used * * * * * * * * }} Category:Bosses Category:Syrtis Bosses